Akainu's Wrath
by Tuition
Summary: Zoro encounters Akainu on an island. What do you think will happen? One-Shot.


After a long journey, the Strawhats had finally made their way to an island. As usual, they went their own ways, promising to meet at the ship for dinner. Their notorious Captain had launched himself into the middle of the town once their arrival was announced, not bothering to listen to the instructions of their Navigator. After all, it was all the same thing. Franky said something about buying supplies for the ship before wandering off with Usopp and Chopper while Nami, Robin, Brook and Sanji set off for their shopping trip once they had found Zoro circling the town. And just like that, the Strawhat Pirates split up.

"Weird, huh...," a certain green-haired swordsman muttered as he paced around in a dark alley.  
>"I'm sure Luffy went this way." He stared at the dead end before him, a vein on his forehead throbbing as millions of brain cells died. A minute passed. And then another. Finally, his lips curled into a wide smile and another million brain cells were spared.<br>"I got this." Zoro said, chuckling to himself. With 3 swift slices, he cut out a hole in the brick wall. He recoiled as the sudden exposure to intense light stabbed his eyes, killing a brain cell on it's way to visit it's parents. Before him, was a well lit room filled with objects in the shape of a wine bottle wrapped with panties.  
>"What the fuck?" Zoro said as he stepped into the room.<br>"What is this place?" His voice echoed through the room creepily. Paintings of people wearing striped underwears as a hat lined the walls of the room. There were also words like 'booty' and 'jiggle' painted across the paintings.

Zoro circled the room, his eyes never leaving the paintings. He felt lightheaded, almost flying. It was like he was...mesmerized. He continued to circle the room for minutes after minutes. He wanted to touch the paintings, but he was disciplined enough to not do that. But still, he felt almost compelled to touch them. His fingers ached and another million brain cells were dead from his thinking.

"Ah, it seems like you've found my secret crib, Roronoa Zoro," a voice came from behind him. Immediately, Zoro's danger senses shot up. He spun around, a hand tightly secured around Shusui. In front of him, was a muscular man with a stern expression. A long pink towel covered his body, revealing only his arms and his feet. Resting on his head, was a Marine Cap.  
>"The fuck?" Zoro yelled as he unsheathed Shusui, ready to slaughter this perverted Marine. But there was something bugging him...the Marine...he seemed familiar.<br>"Enough thinking, Roronoa Zoro," the man said, reaching out to grab Zoro's chin.  
>"I am the one whom your Monkey D. Luffy hates. The one who upholds absolute justice. I am the Marine Fleet Admiral. Sakazuki!" With a mighty yelp, Sakazuki swiped off the towel, flashing the muscles that he honed for years. A red-striped underwear concealed his private areas while a red-striped bra covered his wide trimmed chest.<p>

Zoro stepped back, slamming into a painting. He was horrified. Absolutely horrified. Sakazuki...the man who killed Ace... was sexually assaulting him...  
>"What the hell do you want from me?" the swordsman bellowed, pressing Shusui against the Fleet Admiral's neck.<br>The former grinned cheekily before taking a step back and flexing his muscles.  
>"Nothing baby, check this out!" He hollered as he tossed a green-striped underwear onto Zoro's head. Pursing his lips, Sakazuki kicked Shusui out of Zoro's , he turned around and shook his butt, moving towards the scarred swordsman at a torturing rate.<br>"Yeah, how'd you like that?" Sakazuki whispered once he was close enough. Giggling mischievously, he raised his arm and pressed his armpit against the cringing and wincing face of the poor victim.  
>Zoro gurgled and coughed, struggling to reach for his swords while enduring the smell. He could do it. He could survive this. He must! Then, he saw a glint of hope. Stepping into the godforsaken place, was none other than the crew's Navigator.<p>

Needless to say, her face was beyond horrified. Her eyes were wide and dull and her whole body hung low. Slowly, she pulled out her Clima-Tact, dropping it right after. "NAMI-SWAN!" a stupidly stupid voice cried out. Standing behind Sakazuki, was the Okama version of the ero-cook. "Zoro-kyun~!" he yelled, no sooner did he catch a glimpse of Zoro's green hair. The stench of Sakazuki's armpit faded as did the weight pressing against Zoro once Okama Sanji held a tight grip on him.  
>"Aw, you so cute, Zoro-kyun!" Okama Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear, making a kissing sound that was way too disgusting. Zoro had to run. He MUST. If he stayed here any longer, he feared that he might become one like Sanji.<br>But he found himself mesmerized yet again when a soft, soothing music played, followed by a Latin Dance between Sakazuki and Borsalino. He's body ached to move. He wanted to put on the underwear on his head and dance with them. He wanted the music to guide his way into the Dancing Industry. Then maybe he would flourish, give up becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. Maybe it was destined that his hands were for dancing, never for wielding a sword.  
>"Want to join us now? Roronoa Zoro," Sakazuki asked as he lifted Borsalino gently.<br>It was now or never. Zoro had to decide now. A minute passed. A thousand brain cells died. Should he or should he not? "No," Zoro decided. He could not afford to fall into a trap like this. No way! With a strong kick, he sent Okama Sanji flying, his mind finally determined, sparing the remaining forty-thousand brain cells. Grabbing Shusui, he sprinted towards the entrance, gripped onto Nami's collar, and ran off into some random direction.

"You got it?" Sakazuki asked once Zoro was out of sight. "Yeah," a black muscular man in pink-striped underwear stood up from the pile of underwear-wrapped-wine-bottles. Sandwiched between his body and his armpit, was a drawing board. "I got it, man." The music stopped abruptly and Okama Sanji withered to the floor, revealing the Vice Admiral Smoker. "Let me see," Smoker demanded, reaching for the drawing board. The picture depicted a green-haired man with a green-striped underwear on his head. His eyes were far and distant, as if thinking of his future. Across the painting, were the words "booty jiggle". "Perfect," Borsalino said, his mouth twitching disgustingly. "Let's use this for his wanted poster."


End file.
